The Children's Oncology Group (COG) Statistics and Data Center (SDC), collaborates with the COG membership to design, conduct analyze and report the results of clinical trials of the treatment of childhood cancers and associated, laboratory-based, companion studies of the biology of these malignancies. Specifically, COG SDC personnel: Participate in the setting and evaluation of COG research priorities; collaborate in the development of study concepts and protocols. In particular, members of the SDC develop the study's statistical considerations; collaborate in the development and implementation of the study's case- report forms for the Group's clinical data management system; monitor study enrollment and the quality and completeness of study data submission; produce interim reports on study conduct and adverse event experience for the Group membership and protocol-specified interim analyses of study outcomes for the Group's Data and Safety Monitoring Committees; produce final reports of the study results for the Group membership; collaborate with laboratories to link specimen data and high dimensional genomics data with COG clinical and outcome data and to produce analyses of these data for publication; produce Technical Reports, detailing analyses performed for Group abstracts and manuscripts; conduct database and methodological research of relevance to the Group's research; perform CDUS and results reporting; monitor the performance of COG member institutions, producing reports for the Group's Institutional Performance monitoring Committee; provide data derived from COG studies to investigators external to the SDC in accordance with the policies and procedures of the Group; participate in National Clinical Trials Network initiatives and CTEP committees as appropriate.